La soumise
by kaizademeraude
Summary: Bella ne se montre pas sous son vrai jour Rosalie en est persuader alors pour trouver se qu'elle cacher et en parler a Edward elle decide de la suivre un soir et de l'observer. Elle ne pensait être fasciner par celle-ci. Bella est une jeune soumise qui s'interresse surtout au femme et surtout elle voudra avoir rosalie comme maitresse. histoire du pov de rosalie et de bella.
1. Chapter 1

fic sur twilight

Se passe au moment du premier tome.

Chapitre un

pov rosalie

J'observais Bella pour savoir se que mon fréere lui trauvais et le suisvit discrèetement lorsque je le vit monter dans un taxi et se faire déposé devant un maison èa Port Angeles. Elle frappa a la porte suivant un code. Deux coups un pause et trois coup. Une femme vint lui ouvrir et Bella lui remis un carton.

Qui t'a donné se carton? lui demande la femme.

-Une ami de la réserve je m'appelle Isabella maîtresse, répond le fille qui obsédait mon frèere.

- Bien entre.

Je jurai en voyant Bella entrer. Je me rendis prèes de la fenetre donnant sur le sous-sol, vu les précaution elle sont surement descendu au sous-sol j'étais plus qu'intrigu. d'entendre Bella appeler un inconnu ainsi. Je vis l'inconnue descendre tenant dans ses main une laisse et mes yeux s'écarquillèere quand je vis que selle-ci était attache a Brlla qui marchai èa quatre patte pour la suivre dans les escaliers. Je vis Bella se mettre èa genou, nouant ses main sur se nuque le regard baisse, prées des escalier et attendre sagement quelque chose. La femme s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une question.

-Quelle est ta coleur?

- Vert, maîtresse.

-Quelle sont tes limites à ne pas franchir?

-Pas de suffocation, pas de feu, pas d'électricité en contact direct sur la peau maîtresse.

-Quelle sont les autes couleurs et leur signification?

- Jaune sa peut alle mais ne pas aller trop vite et rouge il faut ralentir le safeword est sur le point de sortir.

- Bien ton safeword est rose. Repete le.

-Rose.

J'étais intriguer je nne comprennais pas ce qu'il se passait mais la voir nue agenouiller devant cette femmme m'exita.

-Debout j'entendis.

Je vis Bella obéir et la femme la tira vers un endroit hors de ma vue. Mais les cris et les gemissements me dire tout de suite que les deux jeunes femmes baisaient.


	2. Chapter 2

la soumise

chapitre 2

POV bella

J'étais dans ma chambre chez Charlie, mon père àa regarder la carte que Léa une amie de la réserve m'avait donné. Quand lui demandai pourquoi elle me l'avait donné, elle me dit qu"elle avait repérer les signe chez moi. Je blemis ayant compris qu'elle savait que j'étais une soumise mais elle me rassura en me disant qu'elle était une domme . Malheureusement elle ne prennait pas les femmes comme soumise sinon elle m'airait prise mais la personne sur cette carte prennait des femme. C'était il y a une semaine.

J'en avais marre la pression se faisait sentir en moi j'en avais besoin j'appelais un taxi et me rendis au coin de la rue prèès du lycée de Forks et pris mon taxi. Je donnai l'adresse au chauffeur et frappai èa la porte. Deus coup un pause trois coups et attendiit. Quand la porte s'ouvrit je lui montrai le carton attdendant qu'elle m'adresse la parole.

-Qui t'a donner se carton ? me demanda-t-elle. Qui es-tu?

-Une amie de la réserve. Je m'appelle Isabella maîtresse.

- Bien entre m'ordonne-t-elle après m'avoir déshabiller du regard.

Un fois à l'intérieur elle referma la porte. Elle me mis une giffle et m'ordonna de laisser mes vêtement près de la porte. Je me déshabillai et n'ayant reçu aucun ordre en plus je pris la position de soumission standard à genou les mains noué derrière la nuque et le regard baisser. Je la vis s'éloigné et revenir avec un collier et une laisse dans la main. Elle me mis le collier et y attacha la laisse puis tira dessus pour m'inciter à la suivre. Je la suivie en marchant à quatre patte, une fois au sous-sol je repris la position de soumission près de l'escalier.

-Quel est ta couleur Isabella ?

- Vert maîtresse.

- Connais-tu les autres et leur signification?

- Oui jaune sa va mais in ne faut pas aller tropvite et rouge il faut ralentir le safeword est sur le point de sortir.

-As-tu un safeword.

-Non maîtresse mon ancienne maîtresse m'en avait attribuer un mais je n'ai jamais eu à l'utiliser alors je ne l'ai pas retenu en quittant Phoenix.

- Bien alors ton safeword sera Rose. Repete le.

- Rose.

-Bien.

Elle m'ordonna de me lever et je lui obéir avec plaisir, tout se qui se passerait ici nous procurerais du plaisir sauf si je désobéissais.

- face à la croix.

Je me dirigeais vers la crois de Saint-André et placémes bras et mes jambes sur les rayon de la croix. Ma maîtresse mis attacha puis je sentis sa main m'effleurer dirigeant des frissons sur ma peau impatiente.

- Pas un mot, je ne veux entendre que des gémissement, si j'entend le moindre bruit tu sera punis. Tu n'as pas non plus la permission de jouir sans mon autorisation. Tu as compris?

J'acquiessais et attendit qu'elle commence. Elle me montra un martinet en cuir. Elle le passa sur mon dos puis je sentis un coup qui diffusa un délicieuse chaleur dans mon corps. Puis un autre à la naissance de mes fesse, un sur la raie de mes fesse. Le plaisir se diffusait en moi comme une traîner de poudre et un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa. Ma peau s'échauffait sous les coup et je sentais le plaisir grandir en moi. Puis soudain tout s'arreta et elle effleura mon dos de sa main me faissant frissonner.

Je la sentis s'éloigner et quelques seconde plus tard je sentis un doigtglisser jusqu'à la fente de mes fesse, puis jusqu'à mon anus qui se retracta à son vontact. Son souffle chaud à cet endroit m'indiqua qu'elle voulait jouer avec mon cul se qui m'arracha un petit gémissement d'impatience. Jai toujours adoré la sodomie et d'être prise tellement fort d'avoir la sensation d'être écarteler par mon ancienne maîtresse ou mon ancien maître qui était un couple voyageant avec un autre homme.

EElle inséra doucement un doit dans l'anus m'arrachant un gémissement presque un crie.

- Quelle est ton état Isabella?

-Vert maîtresse.

Elle entama un va et viens lent d'abord puis elle accéléra quand mon souffle en fit de même, je gémissait du plus en plus fort. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus rauque et je me sentais au bord de l'explosion. Elle retira ses doigt et ne me toucha pas pendant quelque seconde laissant retombe la pression pui soudain je sentis quelque chose de froid qu'on enfaonçcait brutalement dans mon anus, je gemis de plaisir sous l'intrusion et la sentit attacher une corde autour de ma taille pour retenir l'oblet aussi longtemp que possible. Ma maîtresse passa sa main entre mes levre vaginales qu'elle trouva humide prète à être baiser de n'importe qu'elle façcon. Je lachai un cri de paisir quand elle effleura mon clitoris. Elle retira sa main et se redressa puis tira mes cheveux.

- J'avais dis pas un mot. Tu vas être punis.

Elle me détacha puis m'indiqua la table pour que je mis é prit une règle en bois puis l'abbattit fortement sur mon cul une fois.

- Compte.

- Un.

Je reçcu un autre coup aussi fort que le premier un peu plus haut.

- Deux. Un autre Tois.

Quatre coup encore mais apràs le sixième je poussais un gémissement de douleur Je dis "Six" puis je reçcu les quatre dernier. Puis elle me détacha et je devais lui montrer à quel point j'étais contrite.

- Je suis désolé maitresse. je ne recommencerai plus je méritais cette punition, je vous remercie de m'avoir puni. Que puis-je faire de plus pour vour plaire, m'humiliai-je en prenant la position de soumision.

Elle saisit mes cheveux et me mena à des chaîne suspendu au plafond non loin de la croix, me menotta au anneaux des chaine et tira sur la parti accrocher au mur jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le pointe des pied. J'étais tendu. Elle passa sa main sur ma croupe puis je sentis une claque sur ma raie me faisant gémir de plaisir. Un autre un peu plus bas près du plug anal me l'enfonĉant un peu plus. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque. Puis j'entendis la sonnette. Ma maîtresse pris un vibro qu'elle m'incéra brutalement dans mon tunnel le lia pour qu'il ne tombe pas, puis elle le parti.

-Tu n'as toujours pas l'autorisation de jouir Isabella. Je vais partir le vibromasseur puis aller répondre. Si tu as joui à mon retour sans mon autorisation tu sera puni. Mais si tu crois ne plus pouvoir tenir tu peux aussi mettre fin à la séance en hurlant rouge ou ton safeword. La plupart des personne qui me rende visite save que je suis une dominante donc il ne seront pas surpris. Compris?

- Oui maîtresse.

Elle demarra le vibro puis remonta. Je sentais déjà les vague de plaisir déferlé sur moi mais je contrôlais mon orgasme il montait mais n'exploserait pas jusqu'à ce que ma maîtresse me donne l'autorisation. Je savais pouvoir me retenir encore plusieurs minutes vu mon état d'exitation.

Trente minutes passèrent et je commençais à craindre que me jouissance m'emporte avant le retour de ma maîtresse. Je m'apprêtais à hurler rouge quand je la vis descendre suivie de deux hommes.. Un frisson d'exitation me secoua manquant de me faire jouir. Pendant que les deux nouveau arrivant ma maîtresse s'approcha de moi et approcha sa main du vibro qu'elle retira avant de rentrer trois doigt en moi brusquement pour vérifier mon humidité. Un spasme me parcourru indiquant à ma maîtresse que je ne tarderais pas à jouir.

- Supplie-moi de te laisser jouir Isabella.

- Je vous en supplie maîtresse autoriser moi à jouir je promets de vous obéir en toute chose. Je suis votre petite chienne et vous avez tous les droits sur moi mais je vous supplis de me laisser jouir.

Pendant que je la suppliais, elle faisait violement bouger ses doigt en moi et mon corps tremblait sous les spasme du plaisir qui menaçais de sortir sans autorisatrion malgré la punition qui m'attendait.

- Tu peux jouir ma petite chose me dit-elle accélérant ses mouvements qui si s'était possible était encore plus brutal.

Je jouir rapidement sous son injonction donné par l'accélération de ses doigts. Quand elle retira ses doigt de mon antre elle porta sa main à ma bouche. je me mis à sucer ses doigts pour les laver de ma jouissance. Elle me détacha des caînes. Une fois libre je tombais à genou à ses pieds en position de soumission. Je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux elle tirait ma tête de sorte que je la regarde.

- Maintenant tu vas devoir me satisfaire avant que nous passion à autre chose. Lèche moi et fais le bien.

Je rapprochais mon visage de son sexe et commençai à caresse son clitoris avec ma langue puis sentant sa main se resserrer sur mes cheveux au bout de quelques minutes je passai ma langue entre ses levre puis poussais le plus loin que je pouvais à l'intérieur. Je la léchais si bien que il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes de plus pour jouir dans ma bouche.

- Avale tout ma petite chienne.

Je lui obéis sans discuter son gout était sucré et je ne me privais pas de gemir de plaisir sous sa poigne dans mes cheveux. Quand elle relçacha sa poigne peut après j'arrètais et ne bougeai plus.

Elle fit signe au deux hommes de s'approché de moi. Le premier s'étendit au sol. Elle me retira le plug anal puis me positionna de sorte que le penis de l'homme qui était serti dUn anneau penien avec une belle érection. Le second était entre nos jambe et ma maîtresse elle était devant nous. Mes mains étaient à plat au sol comme appui. L'homme derrière moi m'empala purement et simplement sur lui par mon anus alors que l'homme sous moi entrait par mon vagin dans mon tunel. Je me sentait déchiré mais rempli je gemissais déjà de désir sous leur coup de butoir violent comme j'aimais.

- Tu ne jouiras pas avant que je te le dise Isabella, me dit ma maîtresse.

Je fis signe que j'avais compris. Leur coup de butoir était de plus en plus rapide et fort si possible mon orgasme augmentait une fois de plus. Ma maîtresse me mis un gode dans la bouche et m'ordonne de m'en servir pour la baiser pendant que les deux homme me baisais comme le chienne en chaleur que j'étais. Je luis obéis puis quelques minute plus tard je sentis le sperme de l'homme derrière moi asperger mon rectum mais je le sentais continuer à bouger aussi brutalement qu'avant. Quand ma maîtresse eut joui pour la quatrième fois une heure plus tard elle me retira le gode puis me donna la permission de jouir. J'explai autour des membre des deux hommes qui suivirent pour la trosième fois. Je me retrouvais coincé entre les deux hommes leur sexe toujours en moi le temps de nous remettre de notre folle chevaucher.

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais ma maîtresse me regarder satisfaite de ma performance. Je sentis l'homme derrière moi se retire se qui me permi de me lever sur un signe de ma maîtresse. Je pris ma position puis les deux homme se rhabillèrent et partirent.

- Je suis satifaite de toi Isabella, tu es très obéissante et tu as beaucoup d'endurance. Je veux te revoir demain. Maintenant suis moi.

Nous remontâmes et une fois près de la porte d'entrée je me rhabillai sur son ordre et partit avec un sourire satisfait sur mes lèvres et un calme apaisant dans mes geste. Je vis soudain une voiture s'arrêter près de moi et vis Rosalie Hale à l'intérieur. Je craignais qu'elle m'ait suivit et cela du se voir car elle me rassura et me dit qu'elle était aller faire les boutique à Seattle et qu'elle m'avait vu sur le bord de la route. Elle me proposa de me raccompagner et j'acceptai.


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour a tous j'aimerais répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçu. Toute d'abord à ceux qui ont critiquer le contenue sexuel de cette histoire. Je leur suggère d'aller voir le guide des rating et de choisir un rating plus approprié. Vous avez choisi de lire une histoire coté M donc assumer votre décision. Pout ceux qui ont parler du fait que j'avais besoin d'une béta si vous êtes intéresser écrivez moi je serai ravi de prendre en compte votre candidature ou celle que vous me suggérer car celle à qui j'ai demandé est d'accord tant que cela ne concerne pas les scène de sexe car il s'agit de ma jeune sœur et qu'elle ne veut pas d'ennui. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaire. J'espère que vous aimerai la suite.

J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur les questions suivantes Bella devrait-elle savoir ce que sont les Cullen en les voyant? Si oui comment? Quel vampire connait=elle? Avec qui aurait-elle pu être avant Jane ou victoria? Comment l'aurait-elle connu?

Faites moi savoir vos réponse ou vos idée cela me ferais plaisir.

Prochaine chapitre pov de rosalie et une conversation pour le moins intrigante ou peut-être révélatrice de la part de nos deux personnage.


	4. Chapter 4

La soumise 3

Chapitre deux

Nouvelle fin

POV Bella

Je venais de sortir quand j'aperçus qu'une voiture me suivais et je reconnu Rosalie Hale. J'étais inquiète pour mon secret et je craignais qu'elle m'ait suivit. Crainte qu'elle confirma en me détaillant d'un regard entendu.

- Monte, me dit-elle d'un ton ne laissant place à aucune réplique.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, prenant place près d'elle, obéissant à mon instinct de soumise.

chapitre 3(alternance des pov. dans ce chapitre)

POV de Rosalie

Je venais de faire monter Bella dans ma voiture, ne lui laissant que peu de choix en durcissant mon ton. Je la détaillais un moment avant de démarrer.

- On va aller dans un endroit au calme ou nous pourrons parler de ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot avant notre arrivée.

Je la vis acquiescer m'indiquant qu'elle avait compris. Elle appuyant sa tête sur l'appui puis ferma les yeux.

POV Bella

Après avoir fermés les yeux, je me mis à divaguer au sujet de Rosalie me la représentant dans mes pensées. Rosalie était une beauté froide. Sa chevelure blonde avait l'aire douce, j'aurais voulu la toucher mais pour cela j'avais besoin de sa permission. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'or et cela m'intriguait. Mais c'était surtout son comportement envers moi qui m'intriguait et, surtout, qui me plaisait. Elle avait l'attitude d'une dominante.

Mais la question qui m'obsédait le plus était Qu'est-ce qu'elle était? J'avais senti ses doigts glacer lorsqu'elle m'avait effleuré et cela m'avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, comme avec Jane une de mes anciennes **Dom**, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la seule. Mais la couleur de ses yeux m'intriguait beaucoup, puis que Jane et Victoria avait les yeux rouges.

Je sentis la voiture s'immobiliser et attendis le prochain ordre de Rosalie. Ordre qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Sors et suis-moi.

Je me détachai et regarda où nous étions. Elle nous avait conduits dans un petit cottage dans la forêt. Je la suivis à l'intérieur et m'agenouillai à ses pied en position soumise, une fois qu'elle fut assis. Attirant mon attention, Rosalie grogna, frustré, en me voyant à genoux, assise sur les talons, le buste est droit, les yeux baissés et les mains sur les genoux.

-Bon sang Bella je ne sais pas ce qui te prends mais tu es vraiment dérangée, lève-toi et assis-toi sur un fauteuil.

Je lui obéis et m'assis face à elle.

POV Rosalie

Je soupirai en la voyant obéir au moindre de mes ordres sans protester. Elle devait avoir un sérieux problème pour faire cela.

- Bon maintenant on va pouvoir discuter sans être déranger, lui dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Port Angeles?

Elle ne répondit pas mais je vis dans son regard un éclair de compréhension comme si par ma question elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde Rosalie.

-Cela me regarde dû au fait que mon frère est amoureux de toi.

- Si cela peut te rassurer ton... frère n'est pas vraiment mon type. Je doute qu'il puisse me do... me satisfaire. Je mettrai les choses au point avec ton frère, si cela te convient.

- Bien. Je te préviens si tu le blesse tu le regretteras, lui dis-je en me levant pour m'approcher d'elle.

Je vis ses yeux se mettre à briller d'excitation à ma menace.

- Bon sang mais tu es vraiment cinglé Isabella Swan, ma menace est censé te faire peur pas t'exciter comme les maso.

Elle me fixa un moment puis me dit que j'avais enfin compris. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à son allusion et elle se remit à genou devant moi.

- Je suis à tes ordres maîtresse, me dit-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel découragé face à son comportement.

- Assied-toi sur le fauteuil ou le divan Bella. Si je dois te le redire je vais perdre patience.

Elle prit place sur le divan juste à mes côté.

-Tu veux me mordre?

Mais elle était complètement cinglé et n'avait aucun sens de l'auto-préservation celle-là.

- Pourquoi voudrai-je te mordre?

- Parce que tu es un vampire.

- Je ne bois pas de sang humain Bella ni ma famille... Mais attend comment sais-tu que je suis un vampire?

- Il y a plusieurs raison à cela.

- Lesquels?

Je la vis réfléchir comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait me dire.

POV Bella

Que puis-je lui dire sans trahir mes origines, du moins toute mes origines.

- Je ne suis pas totalement humaine, les... gens comme moi avons une vie plus longue que celle des humains et nous sommes destiné à devenir des calices pour les vampires ou des soumis pour les autres créatures surnaturelles. J'ai aussi certains ... dons autres.

- Tu l'as déjà été calice, quelle créature et quels dons ?

- Oui je l'ai été, plusieurs créature et j'ai un certain talent en nécromancie, en invocation et exorcisme au moins. Je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup plus car j'en ai l'interdiction.

- Tu as parlé de vivre plus longtemps que veux-tu dire par-là?

- J'ai au moins deux siècles d'existante. Je peux si le vampire, dont je suis le calice, meurt ou veut prendre un autre calice à savoir que les vampires ne peuvent avoir qu'un seul calice à la fois, me mettre en sommeil. La dernière fois je me suis endormie pour au moins dix ans. Je me suis réveillé il y a cinq ans.

J'espère ne pas en avoir trop dit tout en ayant satisfait sa curiosité. Rosalie me fixait éberluée. Je me mis à trembler sous regard intense.

- Et ton orientation ?

- Bi mais je préfère les femmes. Il faudrait que l'homme soit un vrai dominant comme le blond assis avec celle qui ressemble à un lutin sur ressors. Il a l'air d'un vrai dom. Mais il est marié mes dons me le dise et je ne touche pas au homme marié je n'aime pas briser un couple. La seule fois que c'est arrivé c'était la première fois que je suis devenu calice j'ignorais que je pouvais me mettre en sommeil et l'homme n'était déjà pas très fidèle.

- Bien maintenant que j'ai mes réponses, tu viens avec moi. Ma famille doit être mise au courant.

- Non.

- Oh oui sinon je vais révéler ton petit penchant pour le SM à l'école.

- Et si tu fais cela c'est moi qui révèlera votre secret, Rosalie Hale.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Si. Car même si ma nature est révélée je suis d'une espèce soumise qu'elle que soit mon partenaire.

- Tu risquerais d'être le jouet sexuel de tout le monde.

Un frisson de plaisir me parcouru songeant à une scène s'étant dérouler il y a deux ans.

Pov Rosalie

"Mais quelle cinglé", pensai-je en la voyant frissonner et en entendant son gémissement de plaisir.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la fixai de mes yeux autoritaires et froids.

- Tu ne diras rien.

Je vis son souffle s'accélérer et tomber à genou sous mon regard.

- Que puis-je...

- N'ose même pas finir ta phrase Isabella. Relève-toi je te ramène chez toi.

Elle se leva et me suivit à la voiture où elle s'installa avant de fermer les yeux.

- Attend dépose moi à la lisière de la réserve. Je me débrouillerai pour rejoindre la réserve, s'il te plait.

Je grognai et démarrai. Quelques minutes plus tard je m'immobilisai sur le bar de la route et elle sortit puis pénétra dans la forêt. Je la vis disparaître et rentrai chez moi tout en songeant à Emmet pour ne pas que mon télépathe de frère ne lise dans mes pensées.

- Rosalie tu veux bien arrêter de penser à ça s'il te plait, me cria justement celui-ci de sa chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers Emmet et l'entraînai vers notre chambre car mine de rien, ce que j'avais vu m'excitais.

-Dom dans le milieu SM veut dire dominatrice.


End file.
